


Tension Relief

by Takaska



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M, idk what happened but i love this man and made him a boyfriend, purely indulgent massage content, with a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:52:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takaska/pseuds/Takaska
Summary: Valerius has far too much work to do, and gets tense enough that Wolfgang notices and offers his... services.





	Tension Relief

Valerius sat at the vanity in his chamber, shoulders slumped, eyes closed, massaging his temples.

He’d been reading, rereading, signing, and responding to various missives and paperwork for the city. It had been all that consumed his day, aside from a few breaks to eat something, or listen to one of his fellow courtiers’ excuses about why their jobs weren’t done right- or at all.

A knock at his door startled him slightly before he inhaled deeply and sat up straight.

“Enter.”

Turning to the door, he saw his least-disliked member of castle staff: Wolfgang. The currently out-of-uniform guard had been most useful, taking messages to others in the castle, or sending letters by wing. In fact, he had a letter in his hand as he entered, smiling at Valerius.

“A response from Prakra just arrived. I imagined you would want it immediately,” he spoke, eyeing the near-empty bottle of wine Valerius had been nursing since lunch.

“Thank you, Wolfgang,” Valerius sighed, reaching out for the letter and tossing it upon a still decently-sized pile of paperwork. He tossed back the last of the wine in his glass, and poured himself the rest of the bottle.

“... You have been working nearly nonstop, Consul. Perhaps you should relax for the evening, so you don’t burn yourself out.”

Valerius felt his eye twitch. Were it anyone but Wolfgang, he would have ordered them to keep their nose out of his business and leave.

But it _was_ Wolfgang, and he’s had Valerius’ best interests at heart for the past two months he had been working under him. Why else would he have listened intently to all of his complaints, and brought this letter when he was clearly meant to be off duty?

Valerius hadn’t _ever_ even asked him to handle the messenger birds, come to think of it.

“Fine. I suppose if I wear myself out, no one will be left to handle all of the paperwork. Well, no one competent at any rate,” he conceded after a moment’s thought.

He stood up slowly and stretched, his back and shoulders popping loudly.

“When was the last time you had a massage, Consul?” Wolfgang asked.

“A- a massage? I don’t know, it’s been a long time,” he admitted. His back had been bothering him for the past few days, however… “Are you any good?”

Wolfgang grinned and gestured to Valerius’ bed before answering, “I’ve been told I have the talent for it, should I find myself looking for work elsewhere.”

“Well, if that’s true, and you decide guard work doesn’t suit you, I’d have to hire your services for myself,” Valerius smirked, removing his robes.

“Where would you like me to start? Shoulders or lower back?”

“Oh, shoulders I suppose. Work your way down,” he answered, settling cross-legged on the edge of the bed, back facing Wolfgang.

“Alright, just try your best to relax.”

Wolfgang carefully brushed Valerius’ braid over one shoulder, and set to work pressing his fingers against the muscles of his neck, rubbing in small circles.

Valerius exhaled a long sigh through his nose, getting used to the sensation of someone squeezing at him. Though, after a few moments, he was relieved to feel much of the tension and discomfort leave his neck and shoulders as Wolfgang’s hands mapped out the lay of his musculature.

After a few minutes spent on the shoulders, he worked his way down the spine a bit, feeling the tension lead him to under the shoulder blades.

“Could you raise your arms? There’s a spot on either side I need to get to,” he explained.

“Like this?” Valerius asked, lifting his arms and crossing them just above his head.

“Perfect. It may hurt a little for a moment.”

Valerius sucked in through his teeth, definitely feeling the pain as his muscles tried their hardest to stay as tense as possible. Wolfgang was gentle and persistent, however, so after a few moments his muscles lost the fight, and he let out a deep sigh as a wave of relief passed through his upper torso.

“You can put your arms down, but could you bend forward a bit? I need your back a little more taut to really get at some of the muscles,”

“So many demands,” Valerius smirked, though he did drop his arms and move so his back was curved forward.

“Heh, well, I figured if I was going to give you a massage, it should be one that gets at most of the muscles, right?” Wolfgang responded, kneeling down to be at eye-level with Valerius’ lower back.

He pressed his hands on either side of the spine, using his thumbs to massage along the column as he moved further down.

“I do have to warn you, usually the lower back is the worst. It can hurt a ridiculous amount, since the muscles there aren’t usually stretched, just left to retain tension,” he spoke, pressing very lightly.

“That’s alright, if it helps my back at all I’ll consider it a success,” Valerius snorted.

“Well, just to be safe, consider biting down on something, I’m going to press harder,” he warned.

Valerius rolled his eyes, but soon gasped as two bolts of pain shot up from his lower back. He reached for his sash, as it was the closest thing, and bit down as Wolfgang continued to press down, lighter than the initial push.

“Sorry Valerius. There’s not much to be done about it but keeping heat on it for a while,” he said, actually sounding a bit remorseful. He went slowly, rubbing circles into Valerius’ muscles and humming.

It took a minute or two, but soon the pain subsided, and Valerius’ stubborn muscles released most of their tension. Once he was sure the most painful part was over, he sighed through his nose and let go of the sash, tossing it away again.

The two stayed fairly silent, aside from Wolfgang’s humming as he continued to work up and down the back. He explained at one point that he moved around to avoid overworking the muscles in one area.

 _‘I know a few muscles I wouldn’t mind you overworking,’_ Valerius thought though he was quick to shoo the thought away. He’d felt himself being attracted to Wolfgang before, but he was a castle guard. He was a bit younger than Valerius. He may not even be interested in Valerius as more than an employer, though something about his mannerisms, and never asking for extra money, told him that that didn’t seem to be the case at all.

Too soon, the massage wound down, and Wolfgang finally stood up, stepping away from the bed.

“I think I’ve done all I can do for your back for tonight, Consul. Is there anything else I could do for you?” he asked.

Valerius slowly sat back up and turned around, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed as he considered Wolfgang for a moment.

“If that’s all you think you can do, then I’d say your job with my back is over. Successfully, as well. A little more pain than expected, but it does feel much better,” he responded, noticing that the young man wasn’t meeting his eyes.

“Are you sure? I could, er, provide… _extra_ relief, if you desired?” he pressed, growing very flushed as he rubbed the back of his neck and continued to not meet Valerius’ gaze.

Valerius, for his part, blinked up at him. Then again, as he processed the implication.

“Wolfgang?”

“Yes, sir?”

“Are you suggesting a… _‘happy ending’_ to this massage?”

“... Yes, sir. If you would like one,” he confirmed, redder than ever, and absolutely _fascinated_ by the stack of papers still on the vanity.

 _‘Now this is an interesting turn,’_ Valerius thought, looking Wolfgang up and down. He was a little shorter than Valerius, but finely muscled, and although he was bright red and refusing to look at him, he carried himself with a rare poise.

“... Are you offering because you’re interested? Or do you think I’ll give you something for it?” he asked, leaning forward and resting his chin on his hand.

“I- no it’s- I, uh… I don’t- I don’t need anything in return, I just, I… Truthfully, I’ve been interested since we first met, but- but you’re the _Consul_ so I didn’t think to… I couldn’t just say anything, I mean… should I go?” he questioned, finally looking Valerius in the eye.

“Not without my happy ending, no,” Valerius said, smiling wickedly.

Wolfgang’s mouth opened, but nothing came out as he watched Valerius stand and strip off his pants before sitting back down, spreading his legs and starting to stroke himself to full size.

With no further prompting, Wolfgang knelt back down and replaced Valerius’ hand with his own, the other resting on Valerius’ inner thigh.

He was sizable, uncut, and had already hardened. Something about that told Wolfgang that perhaps his offer was more appreciated than Valerius let on.

The only way to reward that appreciation was to do as he suggested he should- he brought his tongue to the tip and swirled it around once before pressing back the foreskin with his lips, bobbing his head slowly.

Valerius’ head fell back as he groaned quietly, one hand going to the top of Wolfgang’s head. He felt Wolfgang’s lips- softer than expected- working their way further along his shaft with each downward motion of his bobbing. His hand moved out of the way of his mouth, thumb and forefinger circling the very base to keep it steady as his other fingers splaying on Valerius’ skin.

Soon, the young guard was showing extreme control of his gag reflex by taking his whole cock down to his fingers, twisting his head slowly as he went to add more stimulation.

Valerius was generous with his moans, exhaling sharply each time he felt himself go into Wolfgang’s throat. When he looked down at him, Wolfgang’s green eyes met his and sent a shiver of pleasure down his spine. The man looked for all the world like he belonged between his legs, and like he’d be happy to stay there.

Both of which Wolfgang also felt was true, as his mouth was coated in precum. Slightly salty, but entirely satisfying to feel on his tongue when he pulled back to lap at the head. Equally satisfying were the noises coming from above him.

Sucking a little harder and moving a little faster than before, he went back to bobbing his mouth up and down, noticing Valerius’ head falling back again as he inhaled deeply, hips twitching forward slightly.

Valerius’ hand fell from Wolfgang’s head, as he felt himself needing both to stay upright at all. He slowly began moving his hips in time with Wolfgang’s eager assistance, feeling his free hand move to caress his sack, rubbing circles against his testes.

He felt himself growing desperate. It had been a long time since he had indulged his libido, and much longer still that he had had anyone in a sexual manner, and his body was crying out to show him how much it missed release.

He sped up his hips, and Wolfgang followed suit with his mouth, sucking and working his tongue along the underside of his shaft, twisting his head back and forth. The more frantic Valerius’ hips became, he dropped the twisting and just settled for eager sucking and bobbing as his hair was grasped and directed.

Valerius finally let out a long, drawn-out groan as he held Wolfgang still, emptying himself into his mouth as he kept gentle suction. He pulled his head back after a moment, and made eye contact as Wolfgang licked his lips and swallowed it all, smiling.

The Consul also smiled then, letting out a chuckle as he bent down and used his hold on Wolfgang to press a kiss to his lips.

“Thank you, Wolfgang,” he said after a moment, letting go of his hair.

“Any time, Consul.”

“Ha, I may have to take you up on that again at some point,” he laughed.

It was an exceedingly rare sound, and one Wolfgang loved. He stood back up, offering a hand to Valerius, which the latter accepted, and slowly began redressing.

“Mind you, if anyone asks about this, it never happened. Understood?” Valerius spoke, casting a serious near-glare at Wolfgang.

“Of course, sir. Our secret,” he smiled.

“Good man. Only took about a thousand years to find someone who knows to do as asked,” he snorted. “You can see yourself out now, right?”

“Yes, sir,” Wolfgang said, a little surprise showing on his face as he turned to go.

“I’ll be seeing you around, Wolfgang.”

“You definitely will, sir.”

As the door closed, Valerius picked up the previously-forgotten glass of wine and took a deep drink. He hoped that Wolfgang would be open to doing that again, and perhaps more if he was of the mind for it.

After all, he did a fantastic job, and that was rare enough that Valerius felt he would need to keep him around, perhaps for a long time.


End file.
